


Rock-Paper-Scissors

by Obsscure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e19 Jump the Shark, Español | Spanish, Fanart, Gen, Gift, Graphic Format: GIF, Humor, Season/Series 04
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vale, que no es una ciencia. Pero Dean es tan predecible escogiendo siempre <i>tijeras</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock-Paper-Scissors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florence/gifts).



> Gifs basados en el 4x19 _Jump the Shark_. Cosas que aprendimos ese día: No odies al pequeño hermano Winchester ~~que está muerto ANTES de empezar el capítulo~~ , y Dean es el hermano tonto XD. Con cariño, claro está.

  


01\.   
02\. 


End file.
